


Ufam ci

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [90]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nie chce alfy, a Harry nie potrafi tego zrozumieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ufam ci

**Author's Note:**

> Propozycja: hellofakeyellow   
> Autorka: Nie jestem zadowolona. Uważam, że zniszczyłam tego prompta, za co przepraszam.

Wycierał stolik, od którego chwilę wcześniej odszedł klient, kiedy usłyszał dzwoneczek zawieszony nad drzwiami. Spojrzał przez ramię i od razu wywrócił oczami, prychając cicho, kiedy zobaczył kto przyszedł. Jego zmora – Harry Styles, razem ze swoim przyjacielem Niallem Horanem.  
Do Nialla Louis nic nie miał Był wesołą, rozgadaną betą. Szybko zdobył sympatię Tomlinsona. Co innego Styles. Był alfą, który nie rozumiał słowa „nie”. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w kawiarni, gdzie pracował Louis, jakiś miesiąc temu. Od tego czasu bywał tu praktycznie codziennie, zawsze w godzinach pracy szatyna. Zawsze próbował się z nim umówić, będą przy tym bezczelnym. Louis miał już tego dość. Dlaczego nie potrafił zrozumieć, że nie chce mieć alfy?  
Ruszył do stolika, który zajęli, z fartucha wyciągając notes i ołówek.   
\- Witam – na jego twarzy był uśmiech, jednak kierował go tylko do Irlandczyka – Co podać?  
\- Ja chce czekoladowego shake’a i duży kawałek sernika – Niall jako pierwszy się odezwał, nawet nie zaglądając do karty.  
Louis zapisał zamówienie i niechętnie przeniósł spojrzenie na kędzierzawego.  
\- Ja poproszę kawę z mlekiem i waniliową muffinkę, no i może twój numer – powiedział zadziornym uśmiechem, patrząc prosto w błękitne tęczówki. Szatyn jedynie prychnął i odszedł, aby przygotować zamówienie.  
Wrócił parę minut później niosąc na tacy talerzyki z wypiekami, filiżankę z kawą i szklankę z shake’em. Postawił to na stole, posyłając uprzejmy uśmiech blondynowi.   
\- Lou – usłyszał obok, zachrypnięty głos Stylesa, jednak nie zareagował – Urządzamy z Niallem imprezę w piątek, może wpadniesz?  
\- Smacznego – zignorował wypowiedź kędzierzawego i odszedł w kierunku lady. Słyszał za sobą głośny śmiech Irlandczyka i kiedy spojrzał za siebie, zobaczył zdezorientowaną minę alfy.  
Nie chciał alfy, nie potrzebował. A tym bardziej nie był mu potrzebny ktoś taki jak Harry Styles.  
*****  
\- Louis – z zaplecza wyłonił się Aiden, właściciel kawiarni. Szatyn wiązał fartuch i sprawdzał, czy w kieszonce ma notes i ołówek – Mam sprawę.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tony odszedł i dopóki nie znajdzie się nikt nowy, muszę rozdzielić jego zmiany na ciebie, Eleanor i Jamesa. Zamieściłem już ogłoszenie w internecie, miejmy nadzieję, że szybko ktoś się znajdzie.  
\- W porządku – nie szczególnie podobał mu się pomysł dłuższej pracy, ale z drugiej strony trochę więcej zarobi.  
\- Świetnie – powiedział z uśmiechem – Jak będziesz otwierać, to wywieś też tą informację – podał mu kartkę, na której było napisane, że szukają pracownika.  
Louis skinął głową, sięgając po kartkę i skierował się do drzwi.  
*****  
Louis wszedł do kawiarni, od razu kierując się do blatu. Wszedł za niego i skierował się na zaplecze, aby pozbyć się dżinsowej kurtki i zabrać fartuch. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, kiedy dostrzegł przed sobą wysoką postać, z burzą loków.  
\- Część Lou – alfa posłał mu uśmiech z dołeczkami.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – warknął, mrużąc gniewnie oczy.  
\- Pracuję – odpowiedział radośnie, nie przejmując się reakcją szatyna.   
\- Co? – krzyknął, prawdopodobnie trochę za głośno, ponieważ Aiden wyszedł ze swojego biura.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – jego wzrok padł na dwójkę pracowników – O Louis, widzę, że już poznałeś Harry’ego. Od dzisiaj będziecie razem pracować – poinformował szatyna z uśmiechem.   
\- Ale, ale… - próbował coś powiedzieć. Jednak nie bardzo wiedział co. Przecież nie powie szefowi, że Harry nie może z nim pracować, bo go podrywa. Aiden by go wyśmiał.   
\- Coś nie tak Louis? – Grimshaw zmarszczył brwi, widząc wyraz twarzy Tomlinsona.  
\- Nie, wszystko dobrze – odpowiedział i przepchnął się pomiędzy nimi i podszedł do swojej szafki, chowając rzeczy i wyciągając fartuch.  
Wiedział, że od dzisiaj jego praca będzie cięższa.  
*****  
Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w końcu opuścił kawiarnię, wychodząc na chłodne listopadowe powietrze. Ruszył chodnikiem w dół ulicy, gdzie stał przystanek autobusowy. Nareszcie koniec jego pracy na dzisiaj i nie musiał dłużej użerać się ze Stylesem.   
Minął tydzień odkąd Harry zaczął z nim pracować. Nie było dnia, kiedy nie próbował flirtować z Louisem, czy zapraszać go gdzieś. Zdarzyło się nawet kilka razy, że klepnął go w tyłek, posyłając głupie komentarze. Szatyn całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed uderzeniem go. Po pierwsze był w pracy, po drugie Harry był alfą i to mogłoby źle się skończyć dla niego, jako omegi.   
Nie wiedział już w jaki sposób miał powiedzieć kędzierzawemu, że nie jest nim zainteresowany, aby zrozumiał. Bo jak dotąd nic nie przynosiło efektów.  
Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego był chyba głośny Irlandczyk. Odkąd Harry zaczął tam pracować, Niall jeszcze częściej pojawiał się w kawiarni, przesiadując nawet całą zmianę alfy. Był wesoły i głośny, ale Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało i szybko się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili.  
*****  
Z uśmiechem, postawił na stole, przed klientami ich zamówienie i doszedł w kierunku lady. Odłożył tacę, a jego wzrok skierował się na alfę, który kompletnie nie radził sobie z ekspresem do kawy. Zachichotał, widząc jak kędzierzawy gwałtownie odsuwa się od sprzętu, kiedy nacisnął zły przycisk i „zaatakowała” go gorąca para.  
\- Bawi cię to – zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na szatyna.  
\- Trochę – wzruszył ramionami – Pracujesz tu już ponad dwa tygodnie i dalej nie umiesz obsługiwać ekspresu do kawy?  
\- Hej, to nie moja praca – bronił się.  
\- Mimo to powinieneś być przygotowany na takie sytuacje, kiedy braknie nam baristy – podszedł do Harry’ego – O ile mi wiadomo miałeś zgłosić się do Zayna lub Toma, aby pokazali ci jak to obsługiwać. Zrobiłeś to?  
\- Planowałem – mruknął, spoglądając gdzieś w bok.   
\- Dobra – westchnął – Jakiego było zamówienie?  
\- Karmelowa latte – odpowiedział.   
\- Patrz się uważnie, bo drugi raz ci nie pomogę – nakazał kędzierzawemu, co nie do końca spodobało się jego wewnętrznej alfie, ale posłuchał szatyna.  
Uważnie obserwował jak Louis parzy kawę, przygotowuje mleko i dolewa syropu karmelowego. Starał się jak najdokładniej zapamiętać każdą czynność, co było trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że stał obok niego młody, piękny omega o niesamowitym zapachu.  
\- Gotowe – Louis postawił na ladzie gotowy napój.  
\- Dzięki – Harry sięgnął po niego, kładąc na tacy, gdzie leżała reszta zamówienia i skierował się do odpowiedniego stolika. Louis obserwował go, jak zatrzymuje się przy dwóch młodych dziewczynach, które próbują zwrócić jego uwagę. Widział jak bardzo był czarujący wobec nich i nie protestował gdy próbowały z nim flirtować. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie bólu, za które od razu się skarcił. Przecież nic go nie łączyło ze Stylesem, sam go odpychał, więc nie powinien tak reagować, kiedy zobaczył go w takiej sytuacji.  
Ocknął się z rozmyślań, kiedy koło niego ponownie pojawił się kędzierzawy.   
\- Lou – odwrócił się stając blisko omegi, jak dla szatyna za blisko. Mógł bardzo dobrze poczuć odurzający zapach alfy – Idziemy wieczorem z Niallem i kilkoma znajomymi do kina na najnowszych Avengersów, może pójdziesz z nami?  
Tomlinson przyglądał się Harry’emu, przygryzając wargę. Zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć ten film i chętnie spędziłby czas z Niallem, ale…Harry. Znowu będzie się do niego przystawiał.  
\- No dobra – starał się być jak najbardziej obojętnym.  
\- Naprawdę? – alfa wyglądał jakby dostał wcześniej bożonarodzeniowy prezent.  
\- Jasne – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Świetnie, to spotkajmy się o 18.40 pod kinem – poinformował szatyna i cały w skowronkach udał się do nowych klientów, którzy właśnie zajęli wolny stolik.   
*****  
O dziwo wieczór w towarzystwie Harry’ego, Nialla i ich przyjaciół upłynął mu przyjemnie. Poznał Nicka, Grega, Liama, Sophie, Care i Anne. Nick i Greg byli wolnymi alfami, Lima również była alfą, jednak on już posiadł swoją omegę – Sophie. Cara była betą jak Niall, a Anne omegą, która jak zauważył Louis, wzdychała do Grega.   
Spotkali się pod kinem i po poznaniu się, weszli do środka. Harry uparł się, aby kupić szatynowi bilet, co skończyło kłótnią. Tomlinson nie chciał się na to zgodzić, nie chciał, aby Styles odebrał to jako randkę, bo nią nie było. Kędzierzawy całą siła woli powstrzymywał się od użycia głosu alfy, wiedząc, że szatyn mu tego nie wybaczy. Ostatecznie poszli na kompromis – Harry kupuje bilety, a Louis przekąski.  
Oczywiście na sali kinowej wylądowali obok siebie. Film się jeszcze dobrze nie zaczął, a Louis poczuł jak zielonooki kładzie ramię na oparciu jego fotela. Nie chciał przeszkadzać innym w trakcie seansu, więc starał się o tym zapomnieć, co nie było łatwe, kiedy Harry naprawdę miał cudowny zapach, a od jego ciała emanowało przyjemne ciepło. Dlatego – pomimo tego, że film bardzo mu się podobał – odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy mogli opuścić kino.   
Jednak to nie był koniec wieczoru. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz Niall ogłosił, że jest głodny i zarządził, że idą na pizzę, na co reszta przytaknęła. Czas minął im tam na rozmowach i żartach. Nawet Harry nie był zbyt uciążliwy dla Louisa, wręcz przeciwnie rozbawiał go i szatyn musiał przyznać, że bardzo dobrze mu się z nim rozmawiało. Gdyby pominąć to, że ciągle podrywa niebieskookiego i czasami rzuca do niego głupimi komentarzami, kędzierzawy był miłym, zabawnym i inteligentnym mężczyzną. Do tego był bardzo przystojny i jego zapach…, jednak za te myśli Lou dość szybko się skarcił. Nie powinien tak myśleć. Nie może dać szansy Harry’emu. Nie potrzebuje i nie chce alfy.  
Dochodziła 24.00, kiedy wyszli z pizzerii, a Harry postanowił odprowadzić Louisa do domu, za co szatyn był wdzięczny. Nawet jeśli kędzierzawy go drażnił. Był tylko omegą, na którego o tej porze może czyhać niebezpieczeństwo. Pożegnali się z resztą grupy i skierowali do mieszkania szatyna. Droga minęła im na dalszych rozmowach. Louis zadrżał, kiedy zaatakował ich chłodny wiatr. Harry to od razu dostrzegł i objął go, przyciągając do swojego ciała. Pierwszym odruchem Tomlinsona było, aby się odsunąć, jednak ciało alfy było zbyt ciepłe.  
Styles odprowadził go pod same drzwi, życząc dobrej nocy. Niebieskooki podziękował mu za odprowadzenie i całkiem miły wieczór, po czym, pożegnał się i zniknął za drzwiami swojego mieszkania.  
*****  
Od tego dnia nastawienie Tomlinsona, w stosunku do alfy, zaczęło się zmieniać. Praca z nim nie była już dla niego katorgą. Częściej rozmawiali, szatyn rzadziej się denerwował. Zauważył również, że także zachowanie Stylesa, względem niego, zmieniło się. Alfa stał się bardziej opiekuńczy, coraz częściej był zazdrosny i coraz częściej traktował Louisa jako swoją omegę. W sumie, to było powodem ich kłótni, ponieważ szatyn nie chciał alfy i nie chciał, aby Harry go tak traktował. Jednak z drugiej strony, miło było mieć kogoś, kto się troszczy i jest przy tobie.   
Louis teraz należał do paczki Harry’ego i Nialla, przez co często z nimi wychodził, zabierając ze sobą również swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Zayna. Zayn był betą i dość szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z resztą, zwłaszcza Irlandczykiem. W tym wypadku można było mówić nawet o czymś więcej, niż przyjaźń. Teraz Harry nie był jedynym powodem, dla którego blondyn przesiadywał w kawiarni.   
Jednak pomimo tego, że Malik zajmował większość czasu Horana, ten często obserwował Harry’ego i Louisa, śmiejąc się, że czuć miłość w powietrzu lub mówiąc im, że są jak stare małżeństwo, kiedy po raz kolejny się pokłócili, gdy Styles źle potraktował klienta, tylko dlatego, że spojrzał na tyłek Tomlinsona.   
Z czasem szatyn zauważył, że jego serce nie raz przyspieszało, a w brzuchu pojawiało się przyjemne trzepotanie, kiedy był w towarzystwie alfy. Starał się to od siebie odsunąć, co nie było łatwe.  
*****  
Louis z Zaynem wysiedli z taksówki, która zatrzymała się pod jednym londyńskich klubów. Reszta grupy już na nich czekała, przed wejściem.   
\- Hej – zawołał szatyn podchodząc do nich z mulatem. Malik również się przywitał i od razu skierował do Irlandczyka, którego uśmiech się poszerzył. Za to przy boku omegi od razu pojawił się kędzierzawy alfa. Jednak zamiast uśmiechu ujrzał na jego twarzy niezadowolenie.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, Harry? – zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając o co może chodzić.  
\- Mhm – było jego odpowiedzią. Objął Louisa i mocno do siebie przyciągnął.  
\- Harry…  
\- Chodźmy – przerwał mu i ruszyli za resztą grupy, która już kierowała się do wejścia. Udali się do szatni, gdzie pozbyli się kurtek. Louis po oddaniu swojej, chciał ruszyć dalej, ale zatrzymał go mocny uścisk na nadgarstku.   
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi, naprawdę nie rozumiał dzisiejszego zachowania alfy.  
\- Załóż to – wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, w której trzymał swój sweter.  
\- Chyba zwariowałeś – wypalił – Wystarczy kilka drinków i taniec, aby zaczął się w tym gotować.  
\- Załóż – warknął.  
\- Nie – próbował, wyrwać swój nadgarstek z uścisku Stylesa. Widział jak alfa marszczy brwi w gniewie, a jego rysy twarzy się wyostrzają, jednak nie nakłaniał dłużej Louisa. Oddał sweter szatniarzowi, aby powiesił go przy kurtce. Kiedy jego dłonie były już wolne, chwycił szatyna, obejmując go i przyciskając mocno do swojego ciała.  
\- Harry – Louis wiercił się, próbując wyrwać się z silnego uścisku – Harry, zaraz mnie zgnieciesz.  
W końcu kędzierzawy wypuścił go ze swoich objęć, jednak jedną dłonią go obejmował, kiedy zmierzali na główną salę.  
\- Powiedz mi o co chodzi? – niebieskooki cały czas mu się przyglądał.  
\- Nic – mruknął.  
\- Nie prawda, nie zachowujesz się normalnie – odpowiedział – Co jest nie tak?  
\- No dobra – westchnął, przystając odwrócił szatyna przodem do siebie i spojrzał w błękitne oczy – Chcę, abyś pachniał mną.   
\- Co?  
\- Chodzi o twoje spodnie – wyjaśnił.   
Takiej odpowiedzi Louis się nie spodziewał, spojrzał na nie, po czym wrócił wzrokiem na Harry’ego.  
\- Co z nimi nie tak? – nie rozumiał o co Stylesowi chodzi. Spodnie były czyste, bez dziur, czarnego koloru.  
\- Są zbyt ciasne i idealnie opinają twój tyłek – starał się zapanować nad swoim głosem, kiedy to mówił, aby nie warczeć.  
Nagle wszystko w głowie Louisa się poukładało, jednak postanowił się trochę podrażnić z alfą. Odsunął się od Harry’ego, odwracając tyłem i lekko wypinając pośladki.  
\- Myślałem, że ci się spodoba – zerknął zza ramienia na zirytowanego chłopaka. Harry od razu się rozejrzał, czy nikt nie wpatruje się w szatyna, po czym zbliżył się. Położył dłonie na jego biodrach, przyciągając do swojego ciała, dopóki plecy omegi nie zderzyły się z jego klatką piersiową.  
\- Bardzo mi się podoba – powiedział do jego ucha – Ale innym też, a to już mi się nie podoba. Nie chcę by inni gapili się na twój tyłek.  
\- Nie jesteś moim alfą – odpowiedział i wydostając się z uścisku Stylesa, ruszył w kierunku loży, gdzie siedzieli już ich przyjaciele.  
*****  
Przez cały wieczór Harry nie odstępował szatyna na krok, warcząc na każdego, kto odważył się spojrzeć na omegę. Chodził za nim wszędzie, do baru, na parkiet – gdzie odgradzał go od innych, a nawet do toalety. Mimo to Louis nie narzekał, podobało mu się to, chociaż nie pokazywał tego alfie. Czuł się dobrze mając przy sobie kogoś, kto go chce, kto mu to pokazuje, kto o niego dba i się troszczy. Jednak nie umiał się powstrzymać i musiał się podrażnić z kędzierzawym, dlatego robił wszystko, aby przyciągnąć uwagę innych mężczyzn.   
Niestety w końcu przegiął i skończyło się na tym, że resztę wieczoru spędził w loży, wciśnięty w bok Harry’ego, na którego twarzy gościł zadowolony uśmiech.  
*****  
\- Bardzo przepraszam za kolegę – głos Louisa był poddenerwowany, a na jego twarzy znajdował się nerwowy uśmiech.  
\- O mało mnie nie pobił – oburzył się nieznajomy alfa. Był wysoki i, co Louis musiał przyznać, bardzo przystojny. Miał dłuższe blond włosy, związane w kucyk, a brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w szatyna.   
Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Co odbiło Harry’emu? Przecież to nie była pierwsza taka sytuacja, kiedy klient skomentował tyłek Louisa, gapiąc się na niego. Zawsze wtedy Styles był niemiły dla nich, jednak dzisiaj, gdyby nie niebieskooki i Niall, prawdopodobnie pobiłby klienta.   
Louis musiał jakoś załagodzić tą sytuację.  
\- Bardzo przepraszam. Jest moim alfą – skłamał, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże - proszę zrozumieć jego zachowanie.  
\- Jesteście razem? – wzrok alfy powędrował w miejsce gdzie powinno znajdować się ugryzienie. Louis dziękował sobie w duchu, że jego koszula zasłaniała to miejsce.  
\- Tak – przytaknął, starając się być przekonujący.  
\- W porządku – mruknął – Też przepraszam za moje zachowanie, nie wiedziałem. Popracuj jednak nad zachowaniem swojego alfy.  
\- Tak, na pewno to zrobię – zerknął w kierunku lady, gdzie siedział kędzierzawy i wpatrywał się w nich z wściekłością w oczach, przytrzymywany przez Nialla.  
Louis pożegnał się z klientem i podszedł do lady.  
\- Co to miało być? – zmrużył oczy, gniewnie spoglądając na kędzierzawego.  
\- To on sobie na za dużo pozwolił – warknął.  
\- Jak wielu innych klientów, jednak nigdy nie rzucałeś się na nich z pięściami. Harry co z tobą?  
\- Nic – warknął, wyrywając się Niallowi i wyszedł na zaplecze.  
\- Co z nim? – zdezorientowany spojrzał na betę.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to przez jego zbliżającą się ruję – odpowiedział, ze zmartwieniem spoglądając na wejście na zaplecze.   
\- Oh – wyrwało się z ust szatyna. Poczuł jak coś ciężkiego opada w jego żołądku. Harry’emu zbliża się ruja, a to znaczy, że będzie potrzebował omegi. Nie rozmawiał o tym z Louisem, a to znaczy, że ma kogoś innego. To oczywiście nie znaczy, że Lou by się zgodził, gdyby alfa go poprosił, jednak na myśl o nim z inną omegą, czuł ukłucie w sercu. I nic na ten ból nie potrafił poradzić.  
\- Dodatkowo bardzo chciałby, abyś mu pomógł – dodał blondyn, a Louis o mało nie wypuścił filiżanki, w której właśnie miał zamiar zaparzyć kawę.  
\- Co? – odwrócił się do przyjaciela – On chce, abym…  
\- Tak – potwierdził Irlandczyk – Jednak nie zrobi tego. Wie, że byś się nie zgodził, a on nie chce cię do niczego zmuszać.  
\- Więc…co zamierza? – pod koniec jego głos odrobinę zadrżał, co chyba zwróciło uwagę blondyna, bo nagle zrobił się bardziej zainteresowany szatynem.  
\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Mówię mu, że może zadzwonić do kogoś, kto już mu w tym pomagał, bądź załatwię mu jakąś nową omegę, jednak on nie jest przekonany.  
\- Planuje sam ją przetrwać?   
\- Możliwe. Prawdopodobnie podejmie decyzję w ostatniej chwili.  
Szatyn już nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko skinął głową i udał się do jednego ze stolików, aby podać klientom ich zamówienie.   
*****  
Czekał przed kawiarnią nerwowo przygryzając wargę i dreptając w miejscu. Czekał, aż Harry wyjdzie z kawiarni. Musiał z nim porozmawiać. Przez cały dzień męczyła go rozmowa z Niallem i to co powiedział mu blondyn. Harry za niedługo ma ruję, chciałby przeżyć ją z Louisem. Jednak jeśli szatyn się nie zgodzi, Styles prawdopodobnie spędzi to z inną omegą, a ta myśl nie podobała się szatynowi. Bardzo się nie podobała. Ok, lubił Harry’ego. Na początku alfa go drażnił, ale teraz, gdy lepiej go poznał lubił go. Nawet bardzo, może nawet Harry mu się podobał, a może był nim zauroczony. Nie chciał alfy, ale chciał Harry’ego.   
Uznał, że najlepiej porozmawiać z kędzierzawym, wszystko wyjaśnić i być może dać temu szansę.   
W końcu drzwi się otworzyły, a z kawiarni wyszedł Harry. Był zaskoczony widokiem szatyna.  
\- Lou, wszystko dobrze? – zbliżył się do chłopaka, spoglądając na niego ze zmartwieniem.  
\- Um…tak – czuł jak robi się coraz bardziej nerwowy – Chciałem tylko porozmawiać.  
\- Oh, w porządku. Może cię odprowadzę i powiesz mi o co chodzi?  
Szatyn skinął głową i pozwolił, aby Harry go objął i razem ruszyli w dół ulicy. Milczeli. Louis nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć, a Harry czekał na jakąś reakcję ze strony omegi.  
\- Więc o co chodzi? – Styles miał już dość tej ciszy.  
\- Niall mówi, że zbliża się twoja ruja – powiedział – To dlatego tak dzisiaj się zachowałeś – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
\- Tak – westchnął – Na szczęście dzisiaj był mój ostatni dzień w pracy przed tym. Wrócę dopiero, gdy ruja minie – wyjaśnił.  
\- Oh, i…i masz kogoś, kto… - uciął, kiedy Harry gwałtownie się zatrzymał i odwrócił go do siebie.  
\- Louis, o co ci chodzi? – zmarszczył brwi, uważnie przyglądając się szatynowi.  
\- Chcę ci pomóc – wypalił, chcąc mieć tę sytuację już za sobą.  
\- Co?  
\- Chcę ci pomóc w twojej rui – powtórzył już spokojniej.  
\- Mówisz poważnie? – Harry miał wrażenie, że Louis robi sobie z niego żarty.  
\- Tak – zapewnił alfę.  
\- Czemu? Mam na myśli, nie chcesz alfy, odpychasz mnie i nagle mówisz, że chcesz mi pomóc?  
\- Lubię cię, ok? Nawet bardzo cię lubię – zaczął wyjaśniać, czując ja na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec – Na początku faktycznie mnie irytowałeś, jednak jak lepiej cię poznałem, zauroczyłeś mnie. Dalej nie chcę alfy, jednak chcę ci pomóc i to zrobię, tylko bez knotowania i połączenia. Na razie nie czuję się gotowy na nowy związek – wyjaśnił.  
\- W porządku – skinął głową, po czym zbliżył się do Louisa i przytulił go – Dziękuję.  
*****  
Drzwi sypialni jeszcze nie zdążyły się zamknąć, a Louis już był przyciśnięty do ściany. Jego usta były atakowane przez wargi alfy. Czuł jak jego krew szybciej przepływa przez żyły, a w żołądku pojawia się znane trzepotanie. Zanurzył dłonie w lokach Harry’ego, lekko za nie pociągając. Usta kędzierzawego były miękkie i ciepłe, i smakowały piwem, które musiał wypić nim Louis przyszedł.  
Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki dłonie alfy nie zaczęły podciągać jego koszulkę do góry. Louis zadrżał, jednak nie z podniecenia a strachu. Żołądek związał się w supeł, a serce niebezpiecznie zabiło. Styles musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ odsunął się od omegi. Tomlinson widział w jego zielonych tęczówkach pożądanie, ale i troskę.  
\- Lou, wszystko dobrze?  
Szatyn w odpowiedzi, niepewnie skinął głową.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz, to…  
\- Nie – zaprotestował – Chcę, tylko…proszę bądź…  
\- Spokojnie, nie zrobię nic czego nie będziesz chciał – ujął twarz szatyna w swoje dłonie, gładząc jego policzki kciukami – Zaopiekuję się tobą, nie skrzywdzę cię.  
Louis czuł jak powoli się uspokaja. Nie wiedział czemu, ale zaufał mu. To był pierwszy alfa, któremu zaczynał ufać.  
\- Dobrze.  
*****  
\- Naprawdę się zgodziłeś? – zdumiony głos Zayna doszedł z telefonu. Prawdopodobnie Niall się wygadał, ponieważ szatyn nic nie wspomniał przyjacielowi. Louis przełączył go na głośnik i położył urządzenie na kuchennym blacie, podczas gdy sam się wziął za przygotowanie herbaty i kilku kanapek. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy Harry się obudzi nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.  
Bał się rui alfy, nawet jeśli sam zaproponował pomoc. Nie był pewny, że podjął dobrą decyzję, jednak teraz tego nie żałował. Harry naprawdę o niego dbał, nawet jeśli miał swoje potrzeby. Nie zrobił niczego, czego Louis nie chciał i upewniał się, że czuje się dobrze.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, nalewając wodę do czajnika – Właśnie jestem u niego. Harry teraz śpi.  
Przygotował się na odpowiedź bruneta, jednak się jej nie doczekał.   
\- Zayn, żyjesz? – zapytał, zastanawiając się, czemu chłopak nagle zamilkł.   
\- Tak, tak – odpowiedział pośpiesznie – Tylko jestem zaskoczony. Myślałem, że po Stevenie już nigdy nie zdecydujesz się na alfę.  
\- Nie jest moim alfą, nie pozwoliłem mu na połączenie – wyjaśnił.  
\- Wiesz, że nie tylko o tym mówię.  
\- Tak, wiem – westchnął smutno, bardzo dobrze wiedząc co Malik ma na myśli – Jednak Harry nie jest taki. Myślę, że on mnie nie skrzywdzi.  
\- Wiem – usłyszał odpowiedź przyjaciela – On naprawdę jest tobą zauroczony. To nie to samo co było ze Stevem.  
\- Tak – zgodził się – To nie to samo.   
\- Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz – Louis mógł wyczuć w głosie przyjaciela, że naprawdę się uśmiecha – Muszę kończyć, zaraz przyjdzie Niall, ponieważ przez was jest bezdomny.  
\- Zabezpieczcie się – zaśmiał się. Wiedział po co tak naprawdę się spotykają.  
\- I kto to mówi – oburzył się brunet – Nie chcę być jeszcze wujkiem.  
\- Cześć Zayn – zawołał, po czym rozłączył się.  
Wrócił do przygotowywania kanapek, a na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech, którego nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby ukryć.  
\- Kto to jest Steve? – wzdrygnął się, słysząc zirytowany głos alfy. Z lekkim strachem odwrócił się i ujrzał Harry’ego, który stał w wejściu, opierając się o framugę. Nie spodziewał się, że kędzierzawy usłyszy jego rozmowę z Zaynem.  
\- Um…co? – chciał udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi.  
\- Louis, nie kłam – podszedł do szatyna i zmusił go, aby spojrzał mu w oczy – Słyszałem rozmowę. Kim jest Steve, czy on cię skrzywdził?  
\- To – zaczął, czując nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku na wspomnienia, o których chciał zapomnieć – mój były alfa.  
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi, nie ukrywał, że był lekko zszokowany – Miałeś alfę? – odsunął się od szatyna, siadając na krześle i ciągnąc go na miejsce obok siebie.  
\- Tak, to znaczy nie do końca – zaczął wyjaśniać – Byliśmy razem, jednak nie połączyliśmy się. Nie został nim oficjalnie.  
\- Czy…czemu się rozstaliście?  
\- Należał do tych alfa, którzy uwielbiają poniżać omegi i uważają, że nie mają prawa głosu. Na początku, oczywiście, było cudownie. Dbał o mnie, zabierał na randki, kupował drobne prezenty, mówił, że mnie kocha…jednak z czasem – głos Louisa zaczął się łamać, a łzy kłuły go w oczy – z czasem wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Coraz częściej był zimny i szorstki, zdarzało się, że mnie uderzył, poniżał, zdażyło się, że mnie…gwałcił – ostatnie słowo wyszeptał, a z ust wydostał się szloch.  
\- O mój boże, Lou – objął go, mocniej do siebie przyciągając.   
\- Jak głupi wierzyłem mu, że mnie kocha, więc pozwalałem mu na to i nikomu nie mówiłem o tym co mi robił, nawet rodzicom. Uratowała mnie, tylko głupia tradycja jego rodziny i nowa praca mojego ojczyma – zaczął kontynuować, kiedy się uspokoił – Pomimo tego, że był jaki był, rodzina była dla niego ważna, jak i jej tradycje. Mieli zwyczaj, że dopóki alfa, jak i omega nie będą mieli skończone 18 lat, nie mogą się połączyć. Kilka miesięcy przed moimi 18 urodzinami Dan – mój ojczym dodał tutaj pracę, więc się przeprowadziliśmy. Steve nie był zadowolony, ale nie mógł mnie zatrzymać, jeszcze nie byłem jego omegą. Rozłąka pozwoliła mi na wszystko spojrzeć trzeźwo i zrozumiałem, że to nie jest zdrowe. Później poznałem Zayna, zaprzyjaźniliśmy się i jako jedyny dowiedział się o mnie prawdy. Pomógł mi, kiedy Steve był zbyt nachalny w stosunku do mnie, chcąc, abym po 18 urodzinach wrócił do Doncaster. Po tym, postanowiłem, że nie chcę mieć alfy, nie potrzebuję go. Nie chciałem ponownie być skrzywdzony – zakończył swoją historię.  
\- Ja bym tego nie zrobił – głos Harry’ego był pewny – Słyszysz Lou – ujął twarz szatyna w swoje dłonie i spojrzał w jego oczy – Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę – widział w zielonych tęczówkach szczerość.  
\- Wiem – odpowiedział – Ufam ci – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, co kędzierzawy odwzajemnił – i chcę dać nam szansę, jednak żadnego połączenia, na razie.  
\- Co zechcesz – nachylił się, cmokając Louisa w czoło.  
*****  
Obudził go zapach jego ulubionej herbaty i delikatne pocałunki, składane na policzku. Uchylił swoje powieki i pierwszym co ujrzał były zielone, błyszczące oczy.  
\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – alfa nachylił się nad szatynem, składając słodki pocałunek na jego ustach – Zrobiłem śniadanie.  
Louis podciągnął się, opierając o zagłówek, a Harry położył na jego kolanach tacę. Był zmęczony i obolały, ale szczęśliwy. Właśnie skończyła się jego gorączka i przeżył ją z kimś kogo kochał i komu ufał.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, spoglądając na pyszności, które przygotował jego chłopak. Styles objął go ramieniem i złożył pocałunek w miejscu, gdzie widniał ślad po ugryzieniu, na co szatyn westchnął.  
Po tym jak razem przeszli przez ruję alfy, powoli, krok po kroku budowali swój związek. To spowodowało, że Harry był jeszcze bardziej zazdrosny, co tylko dawało Niallowi więcej powodów do żartów z tej dwójki. Mimo to Louis był szczęśliwy. Kędzierzawy był zupełnie inny niż Steve, a szatyn czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie.   
Louis z dnia na dzień był w nim coraz bardziej zakochany i nie żałował danej szansy. Wiedział, że Harry to ten jedyny, to jego alfa. Dlatego, kilka miesięcy później, gdy zbliżała się gorączka szatyna, oznajmił Stylesowi, że chce się połączyć. Kędzierzawy był tak szczęśliwy i podniecony tą informacją, że przez resztę dnia, nie było mowy, aby trzymał się z dala od omegi. Jakby się bał, że chłopak może jeszcze zmienić zdanie. Przez moment Louis, miał wrażenie, że alfa był bliski płaczu szczęścia.   
I tak, teraz siedzieli wspólnie, w sypialni Louisa, a raczej od niedawna ich sypialni i jedli śniadanie przygotowane przez kędzierzawego.   
Gdyby ktoś rok temu powiedział mu, że będzie miał alfę i dobrowolnie się na to zgodzi, wyśmiałby go. Jednak teraz jest w związku z niesamowitym alfą i jest szczęśliwy.


End file.
